Just A Secret
by SlytherinMeaganRenae
Summary: Ginny kept a secret from Draco 16 years ago, and now they’re both back at Hogwarts as teachers? Will the secret get out or will Ginny be able to continue to hide it? DracoGinny
1. Prologue:Ginny's Secret & Draco's Regret

Meagan Renae aka Slytherin Meagan Renae  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Jennae, her adopted family, and the plot. J.K. Rowling owns everything else.  
  
Title: Just a Secret  
  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley  
  
Rating: R (for language and later chapters)  
  
Summary: Ginny kept a secret from Draco 16 years ago, and now they're both back at Hogwarts as teachers? Will the secret get out or will Ginny be able to continue to hide it?  
  
Prologue: Ginny's Secret and Draco's Regret  
  
October 31, 2007  
  
Ginny Weasley sat in her hospital room holding her tiny daughter in her arms. She didn't name the baby. She just couldn't. She knew she'd have the Weasley hair and the eyes of her father, Malfoy eyes. Her family had been pressuring her for months to reveal the name of the child's father, but she knew they wouldn't accept the child of a Malfoy. Ginny's decision had been made. She would put hers and Draco's child up for adoption in a muggle adoption agency, and she promised herself that she wouldn't regret it. This beautiful little girl would be well taken care of better than her barely 18-year-old biological mother could do. Ginny's decision was final. Her newborn daughter would be raised by muggles, and she would refuse to think about what might have been if she would have kept her baby daughter and told Draco about the child. Ginny had to do this. She had no other choice. Her baby deserved better than she could give her.  
  
Draco Malfoy paced around his suite in the Malfoy Manor wondering what ever he could do to get Ginny Weasley back in his life. He had loved her. God, he loved her more than he thought he could ever love anything other than himself, but she was gone. She wanted to be gone. Although, he knows it was him that drove her to running off by leaving her alone in the very bed that he had just made love to her in before she awoke the next morning with not so much as a letter, and it was him that made her finding him near impossible because he was scared. What a horrible thing to do to her? He wanted her more than anything. He had never stopped thinking of her. It had been exactly nine months since the last time he'd made love to her, and God knows, he thought about that night ever since he walked away the next day. He never blamed her for not speaking to him and sending back his owls. If only, he thought. He would regret leaving Ginny Weasley for the rest of his life, which meant if he couldn't have her, he'd have no one, and he meant that. Staying single was his only option, if having Ginny wasn't.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed the Prologue of my newest fic Just A Secret. Just A Secret is not in the series with Two Can Play That Game nor does it have anything to do with it. If you have anything to say, except for flames, leave me some reviews. If you're a first time reader of my fics, leave you're email address in the review to go on my email update list and receive a personal email from me each time I update. Also, look before the beginning of a chapter for a personal thank you from me for reviewing. Chapter 1: There's Got To Be More To Life will be up soon. Thanks for reading!  
  
Love ya,  
  
Meagan Renae 


	2. There's Got To Be More To Life

Meagan Renae aka Slytherin Meagan Renae  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Jennae, her adopted family, and the plot. J.K. Rowling owns everything else.  
  
Title: Just a Secret  
  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley  
  
Rating: R (for language and later chapters)  
  
Summary: Ginny kept a secret from Draco 16 years ago, and now they're both back at Hogwarts as teachers? Will the secret get out or will Ginny be able to continue to hide it?  
  
Chapter 1: There's Got To Be More To Life  
  
August 31, 2023.16 years later  
  
Jennae (pronounced Jen-A) Mayi (pronounced My-E) Oritz sat in her room watching the telly, when her mother, Malissa, walked in the room.  
  
"Jen, you're Aunt Natalia won't be training you anymore," Malissa Ortiz said.  
  
Malissa was a half English, half Jordanian/Egyptian mix. She looked exotic with dark eyes, features, and hair. Jennae envied her mother's beauty just like she envied her sister, Kelci's. Jennae's father, Luis, was a pure bread Catalonian Spanish man with every feature of a latin man. Jennae was like a drop of whip cream in the middle of a mocha latte with her fiery red hair and deep, crystal, sapphire blue eyes. She felt like she just didn't belong. Her father's younger sister, Natalia, was a Spanish woman who had studied at a famous witchcraft school, then opened a private one of her own. Since, Jen had shown an interest in magic at an early age, her parents decided to let Natalia school her in the ways of performing magic, which kept her in Barcelona, Cataluna, Spain (or Espana) for most of the year.  
  
"Why, mum?" Jen asked.  
  
"I hate having you so far away in Barcelona," Malissa answered.  
  
"Then, how on earth do you expect me to finish my last two years of training?"  
  
"At a school in England."  
  
"There's one in England?"  
  
"Yes. You've been accepted for your sixth and seventh years of training at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"I've heard of that place. It's supposed to be the best."  
  
"And, it is, according to Natalia anyway."  
  
"Ok mum, when do I leave?'  
  
"Promptly tomorrow morning."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I had Natalia pick up your supplies and bring them. They're all packed in that trunk over there. You have to be at the train station and on the train before 11 in the morning."  
  
"Yes, mum."  
  
Jen flopped back onto her bed. What a surprise her mother had just given her? Maybe this would be her chance to find out if she really belonged in this family or not. Maybe, just maybe.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny Weasley strolled into the staff room at Hogwarts for the second year in a row as the Charms Professor there. She'd first came to work at Hogwarts in December of 2007, as a professor's apprentice. Dumbledore found her niche to be charms and when Flitwick retired two years ago, he immediately gave the job to Ginny. He knew about the child that Ginny had that would be sixteen this Halloween and who the father was. Of course, he wasn't the only one to know this. McGonnagal found out, but Snape only found out about the little girl but not the identity of the father.  
  
"Ginny, so nice to see you," Snape said.  
  
"Bite me, Severus," Ginny snapped.  
  
"I was just wondering who fathered that child you gave up nearly 16 years ago."  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Was he a pureblood from Hogwarts?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Curiosity."  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat, Severus," Hermione Weasley, the former Hermione Granger said.  
  
"I am a cat, Hermione," Professor McGonnagal said.  
  
"Bad pun sorry, Minerva."  
  
"It's quite alright."  
  
"I can't believe Harry stopped playing professonial Quidditch to teach flying at Hogwarts."  
  
"It was about time I retired. I'm getting old," Harry said joining the staff that was already there.  
  
"Who's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year since what's his name quit?" Hermione asked.  
  
Hermione had been the Hogwarts librarian for the part ten years, and no one had done the job better, not even Madam Pince. She was married to Ron, who worked in the library as her assistant, as the interim flying professor, and as the second in charge of Quidditch behind Harry of course. Hagrid, Trelawney, McGonnagal, Snape, Dumbledore, Sprout, and Pomphrey were the only ones still at Hogwarts from when they were there. Remus Lupin had retired and went to partnering with the Weasley twins in Wizard Wheezes, leaving them without a descent DADA professor in 5 years.  
  
"I'm not sure," Trelawney answered. "But I forsaw a Slytherin with blonde hair, good at Quidditch, and without a lady to share his life with."  
  
"Sybill it is best that Albus tell them who got the job," McGonnagal said.  
  
"Minverva, Poppy and I both already know," Snape put in.  
  
"Who is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yea, Minerva, who is it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"A former classmate of you, Harry, and Hermione, Ginny," Dumbledore said. "A Slytherin, yes, and he should be arriving soon."  
  
"A Slytherin?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Former classmate?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ferret boy," Ginny answered.  
  
"No! Not Him!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Yea, you know how he treated 'Mione," Harry said.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, how could you hire a Malfoy? You know how he hates us, well most of us," Hagrid said.  
  
"Because, I'm the best to be found," Draco said as he entered the room.  
  
"I wouldn't bet on that, ferret," Harry retorted.  
  
"Harry, be nice," McGonngal said.  
  
"I don't think he has to be, after all Malfoy's treated him like shit all these years," Hagrid put in.  
  
"I agree. I shouldn't have to be nice to ferret boy either. After all, I was just mudblood to him," Hermione added.  
  
"So, I'm still ferret boy after 18 years out of school?" Draco asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes," Harry and Hermione answered.  
  
Ginny couldn't speak. She hadn't laid eyes on Draco since the last time they made love, the night their daughter was conceived. It had been over 16 years, and she wasn't sure that she could handle it.  
  
"What about you, Ginny? Am I still the ferret boy?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Ginny said as she left the meeting and went to her office, which, unfortunately, was in between Draco & Snape's offices.  
  
Ginny had been working in her office, when Snape walked in after the meeting was over.  
  
"What the fuck do you want, Snape?" Ginny asked.  
  
"To tell you that you'll be one of the teachers accompanying the students to school tomorrow, and that I know who 'he' is," Snape answered.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Put the pieces of the puzzle together. The way you looked at him when you saw him and the pureblood thing."  
  
"So, you're still head of Slytherin. Minerva is still head of Gryffindor. Hermione is over the prefects. Sprout is stuck with the Hufflepuffs. That leaves Sybill with the Revenclaws?"  
  
"Yes. Miverva, Sprout, Sybill, and I have the houses and Hermione has the prefects."  
  
"What am I?"  
  
"You're working with Malfoy on your teacherly duties this year."  
  
"I don't think so!"  
  
"But, Albus does."  
  
"Great just great. What are we stuck with?"  
  
"The balls, and students who stay here during breaks."  
  
"That leaves Harry with Quidditch, and Poppy with the usual, medical care."  
  
"Right."  
  
"So Draco and I have the social part to keep in line."  
  
"Exactly. Lastly, Hagrid has the animals and Filch the building."  
  
"I knew that smart ass!"  
  
"Oh it's you Draco, Harry, and Hermione on the train tomorrow."  
  
"Gee thanks for filling me in, Snivelly."  
  
"Not funny."  
  
"I know."  
  
She was relieved when Snape went back to his own office, but she wasn't too happy being stuck with Draco on all of her duties this year. The train ride was going to be a long one. At least it would give her time to think of what might have been like what house her little girl would have been in while at Hogwarts, but she decided not to bother at least until Draco entered her office.  
  
"It's been a long time beautiful," Draco said.  
  
"And, I don't want to go back," Ginny replied  
  
"Oh you don't?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm sorry I ever left you, Ginny."  
  
"I'm sorry I ever loved you, Draco."  
  
"You still do, and I still love you."  
  
"I'm not getting back together with you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You caused me too much pain, Draco, way too much pain. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone."  
  
With that he left thinking that there just had to more to life that would send Ginny back to his arms. Ginny knew that there had to be more to life, which meant life without loving Draco, but something in her wouldn't let her stop loving Draco. To Ginny there wasn't more to life but loving Draco and teaching at Hogwarts. There wasn't anything else.  
  
except her daughter  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1: There's Got To Be More To Life of Just A Secret. All first time readers who want on my email update list, leave me your email address in the review. No flames please! All reviewers, look before a chapter begins for a personal thank you from me for reviewing. Chapter 1: Something Oddly Familiar will be up soon! Thanks for reading!  
  
Love ya,  
  
Meagan Renae 


	3. Something Oddly Familiar

Meagan Renae aka Slytherin Meagan Renae  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Jennae, her adopted family, and the plot. J.K. Rowling owns everything else.  
  
Title: Just a Secret  
  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley  
  
Rating: R (for language and later chapters)  
  
Summary: Ginny kept a secret from Draco 16 years ago, and now they're both back at Hogwarts as teachers? Will the secret get out or will Ginny be able to continue to hide it?  
  
Chapter 2: Something Oddly Familiar  
  
The next morning Jennae woke up not sure if she'd enjoy this new school. She knew it was only to finish her training, and it was the best, better than any training Natalia could give her. Hogwarts had the finest program around. The head master, Albus Dumbledore, was one of the most powerful wizards in the history of magic, and the Transfiguration program was the best in the world having been taught by Minerva McGonnagal for nearly 50 years. Then, there was Potions taught by Severus Snape. His teachings were good but not the world's best. Charms would be taught by the young Ginny Weasley, who wasn't even past the age of 34, but she was the best for such a young teacher. Hogwarts had added a new professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Draco Malfoy. They were hoping for him to revive the program since the retiring of Remus Lupin. He was only 35, but said to be single like Professor Ginny Weasley, and very handsome. He, also, would be in his first year of teaching and one of the assistants under Wizarding living legend and former professional Quidditch star, Harry Potter for Quidditch. Their librarian, Hermione Granger Weasley, also taught the History of Magic, while her assistant, husband Ron Weasley, ran the library. Coincidentally, Ron was the brother of charms professor Ginny and the other Quidditch assistant and assistant with teaching flying. Harry Potter was over Quidditch and the Flying Professor. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all best friends at Hogwarts, known as the Golden Trio, were in Gryffindor House, and graduated the same year; they're 35, like Professor Malfoy. Professor Hagrid sill taught Care of Magical Creatures and was the Hogwarts Game Keeper. Madame Pomphrey was still the mediwitch in charge of medical care, while visionary Sybill Trelawney was still teaching Divination, and still known for predicting students to die like Harry Potter who didn't die. Then, that leaves Mr. Filch, the caretaker, who is not to be messed with nor are you to even think of touching his cat Mrs. Norris. Yep, Jennae was well acquainted with what she was getting herself into. Well acquainted alright.  
  
"Jen, are you ready?" Luis Oritz asked.  
  
"Yes, Papa'," Jen answered.  
  
"Ok then, your trunk is in the car. Let's get you to the train station."  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
The ride to King's Cross Station was short, but finding platform 9 ¾ was kind of confusing until she found a tall, freckled, red haired lady who looked quite a lot like she.  
  
"Excuse me, m'am," Jen said.  
  
"Can I help you?" the lady asked.  
  
"Do you know how to get to Platform 9 ¾?"  
  
"Is it your first year to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Well, yes, but I'm a sixth year."  
  
"I'm Professor Ginny Weasley. I'll walk you through the platform."  
  
"Thanks. Professor Weasley. I'm Jennae Oritz."  
  
"Spanish?"  
  
"Half-spanish."  
  
"You could have fooled me. Only people I know with hair that red are Weasleys."  
  
"I think I was adopted though."  
  
"When's your birthday?"  
  
"I was born on October 31, 2007. Halloween."  
  
"Well, let's get to the platform."  
  
Ginny didn't want to know anymore. She had gotten a look at the girl's eyes. They were just like Draco's. That was her daughter. She just prayed that no one noticed, but she'd be telling Professors Dumbledore and McGonnagal as soon as they got to Hogwarts. She helped Jennae through the platform and went to the teacher's compartment on the train in shock that she had just laid eyes on her daughter.  
  
She sat there through half the ride not saying a single word to Harry, Hermione, Ron, or Draco. She was completely silent until someone decided to break the silence.  
  
"Gin, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't feel like talking about it," Ginny answered.  
  
Hermione got up and sat beside Ginny. She looked her in the eyes before speaking again.  
  
"Does it have anything to do with Halloween, 16 years ago?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It has everything to do with it," Ginny answered.  
  
"Is it the ferret or the daughter you gave up?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They're both on the train."  
  
Hermione gasped and said, "How do you know she's here?"  
  
"I saw her. I helped her through the portal," Ginny said.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Jennae Oritz."  
  
"Spanish."  
  
"She says she's half Spanish, but she thinks she might have been adopted."  
  
"It's not concrete that she's yours."  
  
"She's got Weasley hair and Malfoy eyes. She's mine."  
  
"You're shitting me."  
  
"No shit Sherlock. It's my daughter."  
  
"You've got to tell Albus & Minerva, but it wouldn't be safe to tell Ron and Harry."  
  
"Harry never knew I was pregnant."  
  
"Did to."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Ron."  
  
"How dare he open his damn mouth!"  
  
"You know your brother."  
  
"Yeah and I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing."  
  
"Same here and I married the man."  
  
They both laughed, until Ginny stopped laughing long enough to say, "What do I do if Draco notices?"  
  
"Tell him."  
  
"He'll be beyond furious with me."  
  
"Can't help ya there. You had the chance to tell him 16 years ago."  
  
"I know."  
  
"It'll be ok, Gin. Don't worry."  
  
Ginny walked out of the compartment to notice Draco talking to Jennae.  
  
"Well, Miss Oritz have you met the lovely Professor Ginny Weasley?" Draco asked as Ginny was walking by.  
  
"Yes, Professor Malfoy. She helped me through the portal," Jennae answered.  
  
"There's something oddly familiar about your hair and eyes, Jennae," Draco said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Those blue eyes and that red hair I know it from somewhere."  
  
"The hair's not far off from being Weasley hair but I don't notice anything familiar about her eyes, Draco," Ginny put in trying to keep Draco from noticing.  
  
"Now I know it. Those are Malfoy eyes. Only a Malfoy has eyes that exact color. You must be pureblooded."  
  
"I'm muggle born," Jennae replied.  
  
"You can't be with Malfoy eyes and Weasley hair. The Malfoy's and the Weasley's are both purebloods but how could you be," Draco stopped short and looked at Ginny. "You, me, teacher's compartment. Now."  
  
Draco grabbed Ginny's arm and walked her into the teacher's compartment slamming the door as they entered it.  
  
"Did you get pregnant and not tell me?" Draco asked.  
  
"Gods no, Draco," Ginny answered.  
  
"How do I know you're not lying?"  
  
"Ask Ron, Harry, or Hermione."  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They'll lie for you."  
  
"Not about something like that."  
  
"Tell me how she has Malfoy eyes and Weasley hair. She was born October 31, 2007, Ginny. That's 9 months after the last time we made love. Is she ours; better yet, could she be ours?"  
  
"Draco, I didn't get pregnant."  
  
"Well, that something is oddly familiar about her, those eyes, and that hair."  
  
"It's just something oddly familiar, Draco. If I had gotten pregnant, you would have been informed of it by me."  
  
"Ok, Gin. It's just something oddly familiar."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2: Something Oddly Familiar of Just A Secret. All first time reviewers and regular reviewers, you know what to do, if not, go back to a previous chapter or the prologue to find out. Remember no flames! Thanks for reading, and look for Chapter 3: Revelations.  
  
Love ya,  
  
Meagan Renae 


End file.
